1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices. These displays are lighter than conventional displays that use cathode ray tubes.
Organic light emitting displays are of particular interest. These displays generate images using pixels that have organic light emitting diodes. Each diode generates light based on recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. These displays have faster response speeds and lower power consumption compared to other displays.